cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Twin Snakes Incident
|caption 3 = 雙蛇鬧新春 (The Twin Snakes Incident)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Twin Snakes Incident is a Spectre quest released for the Global New Years 2020 event for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of Dress Code: Lunar New Year!, Du Fu remarks that Pisces is quite the crazy one. Ophiuchus says he can agree with that sentiment, but swears that she has a kind heart; she just has a unique way of showing it. Pisces apologizes for spacing out and attacking, while Du Fu is angry that she even tried to attack Li Bai. She then says as long as she swears to not do it again. Pisces, a little mad at the conversation, says she already apologized and asks what more does she want. Ophiuchus reminds her to not act out again, and she reluctantly swears to not do it again. Li Bai says that now that that matter has been settled, they can focus on more important issues. He tells Ophiuchus that he can see he has unusual abilities. He remarks that mere sparring does not make a warrior, and asks for a real fight between the two of them. Xin Qiji interrupts, and says that such a battle would be beneath Li Bai. He argues that he should fight instead, and should get a chance to really show Ophiuchus his strength. He then makes a remark that Ophiuchus is even trying to copy his hairstyle. Li Bai responds that when he puts it like that, how could he possibly fight against such hair. Ophiuchus sighs and says they didn't get anywhere in the end. Li Bai says there will be no outside interference this time, and tells Du Fu to keep an eye on Pisces. He then says there will be no weapons allowed during the fight, and concludes that they will gather a few spectators and put on a good show. Pisces is a bit surprised by this, but Xin Qiji just says its all about having fun, although Ophiuchus finds the whole matter stupid. Li Bai says he will be the judge of that, and tells the two to enter the ring. Ophiuchus then says that while he didn't ask for this, it's about time he showed everyone that Xin Qiji is all bark and no bite. Xin Qiji just tells him that acting like a cool, laid-back person won't win him any fights, and neither will his hair. Li Bai tells the two to make it a fight to remember, while Du Fu cheers for Xin Qiji and Pisces says she will cheer for Ophiuchus just this time. Li Bai gives a countdown, and the match starts. The two fight for a bit, exchanging blows and talk. In the end, however, they seem perfectly matched, and keep fighting despite their eventual tiredness. Li Bai tells them that is enough, and that there is no winner here. Xin Qiji is disappointed at it being a draw, but Ophiuchus remarks that if it means an end to this charade then he is fine with it. Li Bai announces to the spectators that the match is over, and Xin Qiji and Ophiuchus go to shake hands. Xin Qiji admits that Ophiuchus fought well, and Ophiuchus says he didn't do bad either. The two shake hands as the spectators applaud. One of the spectators says they were a little disappointed it ended in a draw, but says it was good nobody got seriously hurt. Another spectator comments that they seemed too focused on protecting their hair. The spectator then begins to wonder where Ophiuchus came from since they didn't seem to be from around here. The first spectator says they can just ask him since he's right there, and so the second spectator asks Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus stumbles at the question, since he doesn't want to reveal he's from Black Ground. The spectator notices his hesitation, and asks if he doesn't remember where he is from. Xin Qiji steps in to help, and just says Ophiuchus is his third cousin on his mother's side. The spectators are satisfied with the answer, as Ophiuchus does have a similar hair style to Xin Qiji, after all. Xin Qiji tells Ophiuchus that it looks like Li Bai wants a word with him, and takes him aside. Ophiuchus thanks Xin Qiji for helping him out, and Xin Qiji tells him to not worry about it. Li Bai meets with Ophiuchus, and says that he once heard talk of a server where the strong did not live in harmony, and was the only place in ALICE where illicit activities were allowed by its admins. He says that it was a dog eat dog world that was destroyed by a huge war, yet still remains. He says that Ophiuchus is a strong and mysterious individual who can be evenly matched with the poets, and asks him if he came from Black Ground. Ophiuchus just looks at him in shock that he knows, and Li Bai takes that as confirmation. He assures Ophiuchus not to worry about it since he has little interest in the outside. Ophiuchus asks if this means he is offering assistance, and Li Bai responds that while he respects their predicament, he can't put the other members of the Poetry Society in danger. He says that he will try to do what he can if possible, and will make sure to contact them when he has more information. Ophiuchus thanks him, and Pisces walks up to him, and says that she was expecting more of an actual fight, while Du Fu says they both did well. Xin Qiji sorta says thanks in response, and mentions that they could always have a rematch. Ophiuchus declines, and then brings up that he heard they have festivals. Du Fu asks if he hasn't been to one before, and upon seeing him remain silent, she says they have to go to one and asks Pisces if she is coming as well. Pisces refuses, calling it an unsightly mess where people are rowdy. Xin Qiji tries to tell her that it would be fun, but she responds that it is beneath her. Ophiuchus reminds her that she told him she would listen, and she begrudgingly agrees to go. Li Bai remarks that he was about to go there himself, and Pisces says that while its not very cultured she could try to get used to it. Ophiuchus just says that is her way of saying yes, and Li Bai responds that he is starting to understand that. At that moment, Ouyang Xiu steps out of the shadows. He tells Li Bai that they have some work to do, and that they should return back to their headquarters immediately. Sad that he has to leave so soon, a tear falls down Li Bai's cheek, and he heads out with Ouyang Xiu. The story is then continued in Spanish Lion Dance. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the New Years version of Pisces. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia * When Li Bai does the countdown for the fight, he counts down in Chinese rather than English; this is one of the few times where they deliberately use common Chinese words in place of common English words. Category:Global Spectres